To increase the capacity of a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, an arrangement for storing data based on a resistance change in three-dimensionally stacked elements has been proposed.
This arrangement is represented by, for example, a PCRAM (Phase Change Random Access Memory) using a chalcogenide element as a variable resistive element and a ReRAM (Resistance Random Access Memory) using a transition metal oxide.